1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a resin sealing type semiconductor device having a heat radiator and a method of making such a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, Integrated Circuit chips are produced in larger scales, and the output is increased. With this trend the heat radiation in the resin sealing needs to be improved for inherently protecting semiconductor chips. To meet such an end, attempts have been made to increase the thermal conductivity of lead frame and sealing resin in the light of material, and in light of the structure to improve the heat radiating characteristic by changing the design of lead frame and/or adding a heat radiator. Particularly, the improvement of the heat radiating characteristic by adding a heat radiator is the most orthodox measure for LSIs in which the power consumption is no more than about 2 watts per chip.
A semiconductor element requiring an increased heat radiating characteristic is normally larger in size. In the conventional resin sealing type semiconductor devices, thus, it may result in cracking the element or damaging the electrical connection from a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the element and the sealing resin. Therefore, that the reliability of the element is insufficient.
Further, in the conventional resin sealing type semiconductor devices, the process of injection molding the resin tends to deform the lead or bonding wire from the pressure of injected resin, and causes a failure in electrical connection.